Fiery Wind
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: This is a revised version of my story Windy Fire. It has the same plot line of Rusty joining WindClan instead of Thunderclan but I just needed to make some changes.
1. Prologue

This is the story of where Rusty joined Windclan instead of Windclan but because of Tallstars revenge I decided to restart it. I will try and put more detail in the book so that it is better then the original.

Tallstar sat in his den by himself. It had been many moons since he had become the leader of Windclan but that wasn't what he was thinking of right now he was thinking of a message he had been given when he had received his nine lives. His father had told him that he would meet the son of his best friend and with his guidance Jake's son would keep the clans from getting destroyed. He wondered when he would meet his friends son and knew that his son would probably look just like him since he had heard the part where Sandgorse had told him that Jake's son would have a fire in his heart.

'I wonder when I'll meet Jake's son me and Jake had so much fun together,' he thought remembering all of the adventures he had, had with Jake. It had been right after he had left Windclan and he had never thought he would come back to WindClan. He had, had such a good time with Jake but reality had caught up with them. Jake had returned to twoleg place and he had returned to WindClan. Upon returning he had gotten to mentor Deadfoot and had become the deputy of Windclan. It had come to a surprise to him when Heatherstar had gotten sick and died making him the leader of Windclan but that was all in the past. He had been a leader for many seasons and really didn't have that many lives anymore. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Barkface had approached him until he spoke. He started in surprise and looked at his friend and medicine cat. "Hello, Barkface is something wrong?" he asked his medicine cat hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Maybe I don't know, I just feel like there are dark times ahead for my clan. What about you, you kind of seem distracted," Barkface meowed to his leader watching him concerned hoping that nothing was wrong.

"I'm good, I'm just remembering the past," Tallstar meowed thoughts of Jake fading from his mind, he didn't want his medicine cat to worry about him after all he was the leader of the clan and not some common warrior.

"Thanking about Jake," Barkface asked. Barkface was the only cat Tallstar had told about his adventures with Jake and the message his father had given him the night he had received his nine lives.

"Yes, I was just wondering when I would meet Jake's son. Maybe Starclan was wrong and Jake will never have kits," Tallstar meowed to Barkface glancing at his medicine cat to see what he thought.

"StarClan is rarely wrong Tallstar, just give it sometime. Now if you don't mind I think I'll go get some rest," Barkface meowed to his leader dipping his head to Tallstar before heading off to his nest.

Tallstar watched his medicine cats retreating form and sighed before going over to his nest and curling up. He soon fell asleep but it wasn't long before he was woke up by the sound of fighting. He sprung out of his nest and looked around his eyes widening when he saw Shadowclan. Letting out a snarl he ran over to Brokenstar using his body weight to knock Brokenstar off his paws. "Brokenstar what is the meaning of this, why are you attacking Windclan?" the WindClan leader hissed glaring down at the ShadowClan leader.

"You are to weak of a clan to remain here. You and your clan mates are pathetic and I'll be doing everyone a favor by wiping out you and your pathetic clan mates," Brokenstar hissed kicking his hind paws hard into Tallstars stomach sending him flying.

Tallstar landed a few mouselengths away and clambered to his paws breathing hard. "I'll never let you destroy my clan," Tallstar hissed throwing himself at the Shadowclan leader and bit into his throat hoping to make him lose a life. He hoped that if he made the Shadowclan leader lose a life that he would get scared off and call off the attack. He felt the ShadowClan leader body go limp and he let go of the body and waited for Brokenstar to wake up.

Brokenstar opened his eyes mad that Tallstar had been able to take one of his lives away from him. "I won't let you get away with taking one of my lives," he hissed throwing himself at Tallstar and pinned the WindClan leader down before biting into his throat.

Tallstar's eyes widened with shock when Brokenstar slammed into him after having lost a life. The WindClan leader struggled under the ShadowClan leader but wasn't strong enough to throw off Brokenstar. He felt the leader bite into his throat and soon enough he woke up in Starclan. When he was sent back and opened his eyes he saw that Brokenstar was fighting Mudclaw. He struggled to his paws and looked around dismayed to see that his clan was losing badly. He stiffened when he saw the bodies of two kits and he closed his eyes. 'Those kits shouldn't have died and I won't let my clan share the same fate. I have to stop this there is no choice,' he thought sadly looking around his home one last time before calling out to his clan mates. "Retreat WindClan, WindClan retreat," he yowled watching his clan mates flee the camp. He followed after his clan mates stopping just before the exit and glanced over his shoulder at Brokenstar. "One day we will return and not even you will be able to drive us out a second time," he meowed.

"I doubt it," Brokenstar sneered.

Tallstar just narrowed his eyes at the ShadowClan leader before fleeing after his clan mates. He caught of with his clan mates a little away from the camp and let out a sigh of relieve. "Barkface, Deadfoot, I want to talk to you alone so we can talk about what to do next," he meowed leading his deputy and medicine cat a little way away from the group. "Barkface do you know what we should do?" he asked once they were alone and frowned when his medicine cat didn't answer his question. He glanced over at his medicine cat and followed Barkface's gaze up to the sky to see a shooting star before glancing back at his medicine cat waiting patiently to hear what his medicine cat had to say.

"It was a message from StarClan, fire alone will save the clan," Barkface meowed.


	2. Fight or Flight?

Rusty was asleep in his nest dreaming of running through the trees. In the dream he kept tripping over stray branches and roots but all he did when he got up was to keep running. He relished the feeling of the wind through his whiskers but he hated the trees that kept getting in his way. The dream also felt really real so when he was woken up by the sound of food pellets hitting his bowl he was surprised. 'That was a good dream, though I wish the trees hadn't been in the way in the dream,' he thought getting to his paws and shook himself. 'To bad the dream came to the end,' he thought missing the feeling of wind blowing through his whiskers and he let out a sigh the tip of his tail twitching back and forth. Letting out another sigh he headed over to his food dish and gulped down a few bites of food and some of the water that his twolegs had given to him.

After eating as much as he could of the dry food his twolegs gave him, he started to groom himself starting with his whiskers making sure that he didn't have any food stuck in his whiskers. He had just got done with his grooming when he thought of going outside. The thought of going outside excited him because he felt like going outside might bring back the feeling of the dream he had. Smiling he jumped on the windowsill and out the open window landing in the soft grass in his garden. Tasting the air he realized that it must have just rained which would explain the wet grass. 'I might be the only one out,' he thought knowing that not a lot of the other kittypets liked coming outside if it was wet. He didn't really mind though not that he liked the wetness or anything, it was just that he didn't want to stay cooped up in his housefolks den.

With a shake of his head he bounded over to the fence that separated his garden from the forest and jumped on top of the fence. He perched gracefully on top of the fence and peered into the forest. 'Maybe a trip into the forest will help bring back the feeling of my dream,' he thought. 'Being in my garden hasn't brought back any feelings of my dream so maybe a trip in the forest will,' he thought leaping off the fence landing neatly on the ground and winced when the bell on his collar rung out. 'Stupid bell, it always goes off if I jump around,' he thought and was about to go off into the forest for a look around when he heard his name being called by a black and white kittypet that was perched ungracefully on the fence.

"Where you off to Rusty. You weren't planning on going into the forest were you?" Smudge asked staring at his friend with wide green eyes.

"Just for a look," Rusty promised the tip of his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Well, you wouldn't get me in there. I heard that there were wild cats who ate life rabbits for breakfast and sharpened their claws on old boned. Henry went in there once," Smudge meowed.

'I wouldn't put much stock into something Henry said,' Rusty thought scornfully. The tip of his tail twitched when he heard his friend say that Henry had gone into the forest once and he rolled his eyes. "That fat old tabby never went into the forest?" he meowed scornfully.

"No, really he caught a robin in there," Smudge meowed.

"Well if he did it was before his trip to the vet, now he complains about the birds because they disturb his dozing," Rusty meowed rolling his eyes.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," Smudge meowed flicking his tail in farewell to Rusty before jumping off the fence and disappearing into his own garden.

Rusty watched his friend leave before turning his attention to the forest. Narrowing his eyes he walked into the forest thinking of all the things his friend had told him about wild cats. 'I wonder how much of what Smudge said is true,' he thought starting to get nervous whenever he heard a sound. 'You're letting your friends words make you paranoid there is nothing to worry about,' he mentally scolded himself stopping when he heard a twig snap. 'What was that?' he asked himself and started to turn towards the sound.

Before he could fully turn towards the sound something slammed into him sending him tumbling. Once he was done rolling he scrambled to his paws and winced before noticing three angry looking cats. He bristled when he noticed they were all full grown and looked really well-muscled.

"What should we do Tigerclaw, should we chase this kittypet off our territory?" a pale tabby tom asked his tone sneering as he glared at the kittypet.

"Yeah, should we Tigerclaw?" a dark gray tom with black stripes running through his fur asked.

"Yes, we'll teach this kittypet that he shouldn't trespass?" Tigerclaw snarled unsheathing his claws and slashed at Rusty's shoulder.

Rusty staggered back in surprise when the cat called Tigerclaw clawed his shoulder. 'I can't win against them if it comes to a fight but maybe I can outsmart them,' he thought. When Darkstripe attacked him he went limp and waited for the cat to release his grip before throwing the tom off. Then before any of the cats could re-act he took of running stumbling slightly because of the pain in his shoulder. 'I can't let them catch me,' he thought ignoring the pain in his shoulder and pelted through the trees and glanced over his shoulder to see the three toms following him. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was putting his paws he accidentally tripped over a root and crashed heavily into the ground and laid there keeping still as the three cats raced paced apparently not having seen him fall down.

Once the three cats were out of sight Rusty got to his paws and licked at his wounded shoulder wincing. Once he was done licking his wounded shoulder he looked around and realized that he didn't realize where he was. 'Great, now I'm lost,' he thought and started to limp off in a random direction. He was starting to think that the forest would never come to an end when he reached an open space that had no trees insight. Unknown to the fiery ginger tom he had reached the moors but it seemed better than the forest behind him so he continued on.

He was trudging across the moor when he heard the angry yowl of a cat. Looking up in alarm he saw a battle scarred brown tom racing towards him. Before the cat could come close to reaching him he took off running. He ran until he reached a thunderpath where he slid to a halt in alarm and whipped around to see that the battle scarred brown tom hadn't stopped chasing him. Before he could think of something to do he heard a cats voice from somewhere on the other side of the thunder path.

"Quick over her, there is a tunnel right next to you that leads under the thunderpath. Use it to get away from the the cat chasing you?" the mysterious cat meowed.

Rusty whipped around in surprise but he couldn't see anything. Swallowing he looked at the tunnel and then back at the cat that was coming closer and closer to him. 'I'm not going to wait for that cat to catch up so that he can shred me,' he though still hesitating. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before plunging into the tunnel hoping it would lead him to even more danger.


	3. Meeting Barkface

Rusty came out of the tunnel he had just run through breathing heavily maybe from fear or exhaustion since it seemed that he was running into trouble everywhere he looked. 'Now I just got to figure out who saved me,' he meowed looking around his eyes scanning the bushes that dotted the edge of the Thunderpath. "Hello?" he called out hoping the strange cat would reveal himself so that he could properly thank the cat before maybe being on his way not that he knew where he was. He waited and was about to give up on the cat making an appearance when the bushes rustled and a brown furred tom with a short tail stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello, young one sorry if I made you wait to long but that cat was dangerous and I couldn't risk him seeing me," the strange tom meowed looking Rusty up and down and frowned. "What is your name kit?" the tom asked titling his head to the side as he continued to study Rusty thoughtfully.

"Oh, my name is Rusty," he meowed wondering why the tom was looking him over. "What about you what is your name?" he asked the tom wondering if the tom was about to attack him.

"Oh, I'm Barkface I'm the medicine cat of Windclan," the strange tom meowed giving Rusty as kind smile.

"Medicine cat? Windclan?" Rusty echoed confused not knowing what this cat was talking about.

"Right, I keep forgetting you're a kittypet and most kittypets don't know about the 4 clans that live in the forest," Barkface meowed looking thoughtful for a few heartbeats before he started to explain about the clans. "There are four clans that make their home around the forest, there is Thunderclan who makes their home in the forest, there is Shadowclan who makes their home in the marshes, there is Riverclan that makes their home on an island and than last but not least their is Windclan that makes their home on the vast moors," the medicine cat meowed.

Rusty listened to everything this cat had to say with wide eyes. "Wow, the clans sound so cool but those cats also chase cats right?" he asked remembering how he had been chased twice.

"Yeah, we're not suppose to let intruders remain on our territory, we're suppose to chase them off," Barkface meowed.

"If you're suppose to chase them off then why haven't you chased me off yet?" Rusty asked confused, not knowing that this was not Windclan territory.

"Well, this isn't really Windclan territory, so it wouldn't be right to chase you," Barkface meowed.

"Well, okay I guess that makes since, but why aren't you own your own territory," Rusty wondered.

"Another clan chased us out of our territory but we'll go back one of these days," Barkface growled lashing his tail back and forth.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rusty meowed actually sounding like he meant it.

"Really? You care about cats you never even met," Barkface meowed sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean my mother always told me that you should be nice to the cats you meet and to not judge them," Rusty meowed.

"Well, then I guess your mother was smart," Barkface meowed.

"She is, but I don't really see her much," Rusty meowed. "Anyway what do these clans do?" he wondered looking up at the medicine cat with wide green eyes.

"Well we have to hunt and fight to survive," Barkface meowed.

"So you fight with the other clans?" Rusty asked curiously.

"That's right but we have other enemies besides the other clans," Barkface meowed looking down at Rusty thoughtfully.

"Oh, what other enemies do the clan have?" Rusty asked thinking that the more he heard about clan life the more exciting it sounded.

"Dogs, foxes, badgers, rogues, loners, and sometimes twolegs and their monsters," Barkface meowed.

"Monsters?" Rusty echoed confused.

"Yeah, monsters," Barkface meowed gesturing towards the monsters racing along the thunderpath.

Rusty followed his gaze to the thunderpath and he blinked. "Oh...well does everyone fight and hunt for the clan then?" he asked returning his attention to the medicine cat.

"No, some are to young, to old, or to busy caring for kits to hunt or fight," Barkface meowed still looking at Rusty thoughtfully.

"Oh...well do you hunt and fight for the clan?" Rusty asked.

"No, I'm a medicine cat my duty is to tend to the wounds of my clan mates," Barkface meowed.

"Oh," Rusty meowed his eyes glowing from all the information he was learning.

"Yeah, a lot of cats wouldn't want to be a medicine cat," Barkface meowed.

"Well, I'm sure what you do is important," Rusty meowed.

"It is," Barkface meowed looking away for a few heartbeats before returning a thoughtful gaze towards Rusty.

"So Rusty can I ask a few questions of my own?" Barkface asked.

"S-Sure," Rusty meowed caught of guard by the question.

"Well do you know both your parents?" Barkface asked.

"No, my mother says I look just like my father though and that my father was always fascinated with wild cats," Rusty meowed. "Wait are you the wild cats that my friend was telling me about?" he asked the medicine cats.

"We are wild cats but most kittypets have a bad impression on us," Barkface meowed.

"Well, I don't you seem nice enough to me," Rusty meowed.

"That's good, I was hoping to not come of as mean," Barkface meowed letting out an amused purr.

"Yeah, I was never really interested in being a kittypet," Rusty admitted. "It must be a trait I got from my father," he meowed.

"Really?" Barkface asked curiously. He looked Rusty over one more time before coming to a decision. He got to his paws and looked down at Rusty knowing Tallstar would want to meet Rusty.

"You seem really interested in the clan, would you like to come back with me to my clan mates so that you can see what clan life if really like?" he asked.

"I would love too," Rusty meowed caught of guard again but he got to his paws to follow Barkface.

"Okay than," Barkface meowed before walking off. "By the way how old are you?" he asked without turning to look at Rusty.

"I'm six moons," Rusty meowed as he followed Barkface.


	4. Joining

Rusty continued to follow Barkface but wasn't really paying attention so when the older cat came to a sudden halt he collided with the back of the cat and stumbled back in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't notice you had stopped," he mumbled kind of embarrassed that he had crashed into the older cat because of the fact that he hadn't really been paying attention.

"Its fine, now get down," Barkface hissed at him dropping into a crouch and began to creep forwards.

Rusty was surprised by what Barkface had asked him to do but he dropped into a crouch anyway. He was even more surprised when the older tom began to creep forwards but then he noticed the twolegs. He could see them around a small fire and he wondered why twolegs would be crazy enough to surround a fire since he knew how dangerous fires could be. He tensed when one of the twolegs suddenly got up and looked straight towards him and Barkface before throwing something. He jumped as something shattered about a mouselength away from him.

"Run," Barkface suddenly hissed in his ear before racing away.

Rusty cast one last terrified glance at the twolegs before running after Barkface following the medicine cat into a strange metal tunnel. He slowed to a walk one he was sure the twolegs were long behind them. He realized that Barkface had also slowed down since he could still feel the tip of the medicine cats tail.

"I need you to wait here, so I can warn the clan that I'm bringing someone with me. Than you can come out once I call out to you," Barkface meowed glancing back at Rusty his eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Okay," Rusty meowed agreeing with the Windclan medicine cat.

"Good," Barkface meowed before slipping into the more open space knowing that his clan mates would be happy to see that he had returned. He nodded to a few of his clan mates as he passed but he didn't stop to talk to any of them. All he was worried about was going to talk to his leader about the kittypet that he had saved from the clutches of Shadowclan. He carefully approached his leader who seemed to be talking to Deadfoot. "Excuse me, can we talk Tallstar?" he asked sparing a glance towards the deputy before returning his attention to his leader.

"Of course you can," Tallstar meowed to Barkface.

"I guess we'll finish this conversation later," Deadfoot meowed getting to his paws and limped away before either cat could say anything to him.

Tallstar watched his deputy leave before turning towards his medicine cat. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked Barkface curious to what the older tom wanted to talk about.

"You remember that message Starclan told you about Jake's son?" Barkface asked his leader keeping his mew quiet.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Tallstar asked gazing at his friend perplexed.

"Well, I think I may have found him, Jake's son," Barkface meowed.

Tallstars eyes widened and he beckoned for his friend to go on. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I went out towards the Thunderpath hoping to find herbs when I heard the sound of pawsteps getting closer. I hid thinking it was a Shadowclan patrol but instead all I saw was Clawface chasing a kittypet. The kittypet was outpacing him easily but he halted at the Thunderpath probably frightened of trying to get across so I called out to him telling him how we had gotten across the Thunderpath. He used the tunnel I told him about and he told me that his name was Rusty and that he had never met his father but that his mother had always told him that he looked just like his father," Barkface meowed.

Tallstar listened intently to what Barkface had to say and nodded. "Where is he?" he asked.

"In the entrance tunnel I told him to wait there until I called for him," Barkface meowed.

"Go get him and bring him to me," Tallstar meowed.

"Okay," Barkface meowed dipping his head to his leader. Then he headed towards the entrance tunnel wondering what his clan mates would think of him bringing in a kittypet. 'I can't let that bother me, I couldn't watch him died and if he really is Jake's son then he could be important to the clan,' he thought coming to a halt when he reached the entrance tunnel. "Rusty?" he called softly hoping that the young tom was still there.

"I'm still here," Rusty meowed to the medicine cat.

"Good, my leader wants to meet you, follow me," Barkface meowed before leading Rusty past his clan mates and towards where his leader was sitting.

As Rusty followed Barkface he could feel the curious stares of the other cats as they looked at him. 'I bet they're wondering why a strange cat has come,' he thought his eyes landing on a black and white tom with a very long tail.

Tallstar looked up as his medicine cat led a fiery ginger tom towards him. His eyes widened and for a few heartbeats it was like he was looking at Jake again but he gave himself a shake and he realized that the cat looked exactly like his old friend. 'There is no mistaking it, this cat is the son of Jake. He looks so much like Jake,' he thought looking the cat over.

"Is he Jake's son," Barkface whispered in his ear.

"Yes, he looks just like Jake," Tallstar whispered back.

"Barkface said you wanted to speak with me," Rusty meowed cutting into their conversation his green eyes fixed on the cat who was named Tallstar.

"Yes, I did. Barkface has told me about your interest of the clans," Tallstar meowed glancing at Barkface who nodded at him telling him without words that it was okay for him to continue. "Our clan is low on warriors right now, and I was wondering if you would join. You would be training to be a warrior with our apprentices and would have freedom and you would remain a tom," Tallstar meowed.

Rusty listened to everything the leader had to say and started thinking. It didn't really take him long to come to a decision. "I would be happy to join Windclan," he meowed.


End file.
